In formation of an integrated circuit, a number of active and passive semiconductor devices are fabricated within dies on a wafer. In a multi-chip module (MCM), multiple dies are mounted on a shared substrate or board. The MCM includes various numbers and combinations of semiconductor devices, such as processing devices, memory devices and wireless communication devices. In one example, between the semiconductor devices on a first die and semiconductor devices on a second die, the electrical isolation is potentially 1000s of volts. For die-to-die communication, example solutions include opto-couplers, radiative RF couplers, capacitive couplers and transformer couplers. However, those solutions have shortcomings. The performance of opto-couplers is degraded because of a large variation in their current transfer ratios and because of aging related issues. Radiative RF couplers use very high frequency (e.g., greater than 60 GHz) for die-to-die communication. Also, they are relatively expensive to build, and their efficiency is low at low data rates due to system overhead. Capacitive couplers and transformer couplers have metal plates associated with each die, which have various shortcomings, such as: (a) imposing a requirement of close proximity between those metal plates; (b) an amount of electrical isolation being dependent on a material between the metal plates; (c) maximum voltage tolerance being limited by spacing between the metal plates; and/or (d) higher cost from a special die or a printed circuit board (PCB) for implementation of the die-to-die communication.